This City
by MeganxDegrassi
Summary: Imogen thrives in The Big City, but she feels a sense of growing up, and starts to feel completely alone.


**Okay, so here's a oneshot based on a randomish couple because I get bored and like to explore possibilities. I hope you guys enjoy it because I kind of actually do in some strange type way so yeah, read on, my readers.**

*Imogen*

Fiona had told me all about how Holly J had spent the summer with her and her family in New York for the past two years. She said the summers were Summers of Love for Declan and Holly J, not now it was her turn for that kind of summer, that kind of happiness. It was time for Fiona and I to have our own Summer of Love. The summer before we parted for University.

We arrived at the big house in the middle of Manhattan hours before anyone else even planned on showing up. Her parents, her brother, and of course Holly J were to join us for the summer. Fiona said they'd probably be here when we got here, seeing as we had the longest trip to take.

"Fions, where is everyone?" I questioned, dropping my heavy, overstuffed bags on the floor.

Fiona smiled flirtatiously at me. "They'll be here, Immy. But, for now, we can start our Summer of Love with some peace and quiet," She said, taking both of my hands and dropping them around her neck before she grabbed ahold of my hips.

I sighed to myself and faked a smile, making it look like a sigh of happiness. "Can we go for a walk in the park then? It's beautiful outside," I said, trying not to cringe at the word 'Love.' I had never been too big on the word, it never seemed to work out right, and every time she said it, I felt a little queasy. I really liked Fiona, but sometimes I really wished she would cool it down a bit, because I wanted to feel comfortable with her.

Fiona frowned a little, and I felt bad, knowing a walk wasn't what she had in mind, "Okay, I guess we can do that."

I grabbed my camera and we went on our way. I held her hand, only taking it away when I needed to take a picture. For the most part, it was quiet between us, which I didn't mind much, but it wasn't really normal, and I was worried that I hurt her feelings by choosing to be out with a large population of people in the big city instead of just letting the two of us be alone in her big house.

After the longest walk of my life, which was only like, a block of the city, Fiona and I lounged on her couch, turning on lifetime movies and soaking up the air conditioning. We were sitting like that when the front door opened and in walked Fiona's Mom, Dad, Holly J, and last but not least, her brother, Declan. I had only seen her dad and Declan in pictures. I stood up, excited to see everyone.

"Fiona. Imogen, so glad to see you," Mrs. Coyne smiled and I ran up to her, hugging her.

"It's great to see you, too!" I said as I pulled away and pulled her dad into a hug, even though I didn't even know him.

Mrs. Coyne laughed, and Fiona stood up and hugged her. "Everything okay, Fifi? You seem a little out of it," Her mother asked, noticing Fiona's semi-sluggish attitude.

"Everything's great, Mom. I'm just tired; Imogen just took me on a walk, which was so much exercise!" Fiona groaned jokingly—except I felt like it wasn't actually a joke— and hugged her dad.

I giggled and smiled, "It was so nice! I got a lot of good pictures of the park and of the city in general, oh, and of course some of us! I smell a collage coming along!"

"That's great, Fiona did say you have a knack for the arts," Holly J smiled and walked up to Fiona, "Does your best friend get a hug, too, or what?"

Fiona laughed and hugged Holly J tightly. Lastly, she hugged Declan, who smiled when she pulled away, "Great to see you finally, Fi," His gaze turned to look at me, "And of course, Imogen, I've heard so much about you. But, even with Fiona's amazing ability for details, they didn't do you much justice. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I smiled and tried to hold back a blush. He was more charming than I thought he would be. I shook his hand, "Well, thanks Declan, but I haven't heard much about you… sorry." I smiled charmingly at him and everyone in the room laughed. Did I just tell a joke?

~x~ *Declan* ~x~

The summer kicked off as planned, or I assumed so. Holly J and Fiona spent their time together, I got what I needed to get done, my parents were off at meetings for their clubs and whatnot most of the time, and Imogen started attending art classes in town. I didn't mind the incredibly small amount of time that I got to spend with HJ, seeing as I saw her all year at Yale, and Fiona could only see her for the summer. Plus, this was Fiona's last time in the continent until, probably, Christmas. Starting in the Fall, she would be studying fashion abroad in Milan, Paris, Tokyo, London, Venezuela, and a billion other places, a billion miles away.

So, I let it go, and even started becoming friends with Imogen, when she was actually around. A lot of the time, though, she was off doing her own thing. She was her own person, and the city seemed to be her kingdom. It was pretty much inspiring.

"You know, most people are overwhelmed by such a big city, they don't know what to do with it, or how to make it work," I told her one day when I decided I'd walk her home from her art class.

"Well, I've moved around a bit, I know how to adapt. Plus, Manhattan has always been my dream home," She told me with a shrug, determined to balance and hold the surplus of art supplies she was carrying, all by herself.

"And, a lot of people who dream of living here only dream to shop. My sister, for example," I countered, smiling slyly at her.

"That's Fions," She said, a little less enthusiastically, dropping a pad of paper on the ground, an eruption of papers exploding out of it.

I quickly dropped down onto the ground and started gathering them before the wind could pick them up and carry them away. I managed to pick them all up, straightening them out in my hands. A few of them caught my eye. I stood up slowly as I admired the pieces of art. "Wow, Imogen, this is incredible," I told her honestly.

"They're not the greatest, but maybe one day, my name could be on the wall of a great museum for everyone to see," She smiled and took the pad of paper away from me.

"Why don't you let me carry some of that?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"No, no, I can do it," She insisted, "I don't need your help."

I rolled my eyes and put my hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine."

She smiled thankfully at me and we started walking again, "So, Fiona's out shopping, then?"

I nodded, "I would imagine that if she lived in the city much longer than a summer, she'd run out of things to buy."

"And places to put it all," Imogen laughed a little and I looked at her. She dressed outrageously, but made it look so simple. It was unique and, well, artistic.

"Do you shop much?" I asked.

"Not really, my style doesn't exactly change with the fads," she shrugged and looked down at her worn-out converse. "But, I guess I should go out with her and upgrade my wardrobe sometime soon."

"Good luck detaching her from Holy J, they're inseparable. You know, the whole best friend complex," I put my hands in my pockets, toying with the idea of asking Imogen if I could take her out shopping, instead.

"Do, Do you miss Holly J, since they're always together?" She looked up at me, purely inquisitive.

"Nahh, she's still here. I figure I'll be seeing a lot more of her when we start school again in the fall," I shrugged nonchalantly and thought for a second, "Oh, wait. Do you miss Fi?" I hadn't even thought about that.

She sighed and thought for a second before shaking her head, "…I don't. But, I thought that I should, especially since she's going to be going away." She frowned and guiltily looked down.

"Ahh, I see," I said, nodding my head and trying to get on her level, "So, you think you're growing apart?"

There was a silence as we continued walking down the long, City Street. I thought she was thinking, so I looked ahead as I waited for her answer. There was a sniffle. I looked down at her and saw tears streaming down her face. I panicked, not being good with tears, and quickly flagged down a taxi, pulling her inside it with me.

"I-I'm sorry," She sniffled again and wiped her eyes once we were securely in the taxi and driving off.

"Uhm, it's okay… What's wrong, exactly?" I asked, figuring I had struck a nerve with the whole growing-apart question.

She wiped her eyes and subtly cleared her throat, "You're right, I think Fiona and I are growing apart. And, I feel so bad because I don't mind. She's been a big part of my life for a long time now, and I'm okay with letting go. I feel like I'm becoming like my mom, like I'm becoming a monster."

I didn't know how to respond at first, so I hugged her to recover thinking time. "Hey, you're not a monster. These things happen all the time and we can't help it, we really can't."

She was crying again, "What if I hurt her, Declan? I couldn't live with myself…"

"Sometimes, you have to be selfish, Imogen. The goal in life is to be happy. Do what makes you happy. Fiona has the family and Holly J to pick her back up on her feet." I looked at her, trying to show her that I knew how she felt, that I was understanding.

She sighed and pulled away from the hug, looking up at me sadly. I wiped the tears out from under her eyes and fixed a piece of her hair. Unintentionally, we shared a moment of gazing into each other's eyes. I smiled, brushing off the moment and hoping I could get her to smile back.

She did, "Thank you," She said, her smile brightening a little.

We got to my house and I paid the taxi, getting out and opening her door for her, 'Why don't you send Holly J out so you and Fi can talk?"

~x~ *Imogen* ~x~

"Imogen, I don't understand," Fiona's eyes lit with confusion and unshed tears.

"We can still be friends," Ugh, that sounded lame, "I mean, we barely spend time together anyway, and you'll be gone soon… Don't you feel it?" I looked at her, trying not to cry and not to seem so heartless.

"Fell what? This alleged growing apart? No, I don't Imogen," She wiped her eye, smudging her mascara.

"I'm sorry. I'll pack my bags and rent an apartment or stay at a hotel for the time being," I told her, grabbing a few tissues and handing them to her, "I really am sorry, Fions, you still mean the world to me, I just have to do this."

She took the tissues and started wiping her eyes. I hugged her tightly and my eyes started watering, too. I left the room before she could see, going into my room and quickly packing my bags before walking down the big staircase to find Holly J and Declan sitting on the couch in the living room.

Holly J shot up as soon as she saw me, "How is she?" She asked, only a little bit of bitterness in her voice. I'd have to thank Declan for talking to her for me.

"She needs you," I wiped my eyes for the billionth time today and looked at Declan, "Could you get me a cab?"

He nodded and Holly J went upstairs to comfort Fiona. Declan and I picked up my bags and walked outside the house that I was in for probably the last time ever to find a cab.

"Where exactly are you going?" He asked.

"I told Fiona I'd get an apartment or hotel to stay at before school started up, but I think I'll just go home to Toronto, because she's not going to care either way," I sighed and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"No! You can't! You flourish here, you need to be here!" Declan exclaimed, looking around and taking his hands out of his pockets "Oh yeah! Wait here." He ran inside quickly and walked out a few minutes later carrying a bag of some sort.

"What's that?"

"When you went to talk to Fi, I dragged Holly J to the store and got you this to cheer you up. It's to carry your art supplies in to and from all of your classes," He said with a smile.

I was elated. The kid of gifts I normally got were never things that I needed, only things that I had wanted. It was like Declan wanted to help, wanted to see me become a better and well-known artist. Wanted to see me, as he put it, _flourish._ "Wow, Declan, thank you."

He smiled and a taxi pulled up, "C'mon, I know a great nearby hotel." We got into the taxi and went to the hotel. Declan helped me check in and carry my bags to my room. "So, I guess this means I won't be seeing too much of you anymore," Declan said as he set my bags onto the big, hotel bed, pressing his lips together and slightly tilting his head.

"Well, I guess not," I sighed and looked up at him. It hurt that I wouldn't see him, Fiona, Holly J, or even his parents on a daily basis anymore, "But, you know where I am every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday."

I felt like I was going to cry again.

"Art classes," He nodded and smiled comfortingly, "Things are going to be okay, okay? If you need me, you know where I live."

I nodded and blinked back the tears, "I don't think I could thank you enough."

"You don't have to," He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I buried my head in his chest, feeling calmer in his arms. He smelled good, the smell of his cologne meeting my senses with pleasure. My mind cleared as I hugged back tightly. He was so sweet and comforting, I wished he'd stay; I didn't want to be alone just yet.

We reluctantly pulled away and I looked up at him, any tears that had threatened to spill from my eyes drying up completely. He smiled again, causing me to smile in return. Then, very lightly, he placed a quick kiss on my lips, a spark of energy lighting up my mind. I wasn't sure what it meant, really, but it made me happy. And, since coming to Manhattan, the only time I really felt happy was in my art classes, or when I was out on voyages for pictures. It made me happy because I wasn't alone, as far as I could tell, I'd never be alone in Manhattan again.

**Okay, there. So, Twas interesting? Hmm? Lol, I dunno, why don't you tell me how you thought by, like, you know, leaving me a review? That'd be lovely, ^-^.**


End file.
